I Need You
by iamanevilgenius
Summary: Lucius Malfoy...


**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark violation is intended.

A/N: This is a crappy little fic I wrote while bored and without my muse.

**ADDITIONAL NOTES/WARNING LABELS**:

1. This is a One Shot

2. It's a songfic

_

* * *

I'm not sober all the time _

_You bring me down at least you try_

_Until we see this eye to eye_

_I don't want you_

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Get out," Lucius Malfoy told his son. There was a glass of scotch in his hand as he looked at his son.

"But Father I –"

"You disappoint me Draco," he said. The alcohol in his veins made it hard to think and the words were out before he could stop them.

"I'm sorry, Father," said Draco stiffly.

"As I am," said Lucius. "I never wanted you for a son. Your grades are dismal. You are an ungrateful brat."

Draco stayed silent. He didn't respond.

"I wish I knew what I did wrong to deserve you," Lucius said coldly, almost idly. He missed the hurt in his son's eyes. "I expect you will do better next time."

"I…" Draco hesitated, "I shall try."

"Malfoys do not try, Draco. They succeed where all others fail. You are a failure… a disgrace to the Malfoy name. Now do as I say – get out."

Lucius missed the sigh – he missed the utter defeat on his son's face as he walked out of the study, shutting the door softly behind him.

x-x-x-x-x-x

_I must be running out of luck_

_Cause you're just not drunk enough to fuck_

_And now I've had it up to here_

_I don't want you_

x-x-x-x-x-x

Narcissa giggled as she walked through the hall and into his room.

"Lucius," she purred, stroking his chest as he took her by the arm. "Stay with me tonight…"

She wanted another child. Another failure like Draco, Lucius thought furiously. He was glad that the child before and after Draco were stillborns. She could not bear children – aside from Draco. Thank God for small favors, Lucius thought.

"No," said Lucius coldly. "I will sleep in the other room." The other room, which was across the hall… Narcissa's room. He would sleep in his wife's room and she would sleep in his… how ironic.

"But Lucius…" said Narcissa and she stood to kiss him on the lips which tasted of chardonnay. He pushed her away, roughly.

"I don't want you," he told her coldly. "I am only staying with you because Malfoys never divorce."

He turned and walked away before he could see her face crumple.

x-x-x-x-x-x

_It took so long to see_

_You walked away from me_

_When I needed you_

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Draco!" said Lucius when his son came to visit him. He was in Azkaban… he never thought he would end up here. "My son…"

"Don't touch me," said Draco, jerking away before Lucius could hug him. Draco's silver eyes were colder than his own. He stood with his back straightened out and he held himself rigidly.

"Draco," said Lucius, again. "The Dark Lord has a mission. You must complete for me. Do _not_ fail me again, Draco. Do this for me."

Draco did not respond. Lucius felt fury boiling in his blood and then without thinking, he swung his fist back and punched his son. Draco barely flinched as he staggered back, blood pouring from his nose.

"Draco," said Lucius, shocked as Draco calmly wiped the blood away from his face, touching his broken nose gingerly. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to –"

"I'll tell Potter you said hello," said Draco flatly and he walked away.

Lucius was bewildered.

"Draco!" he called after his son. The doors of the cell clanged shut and he said, "No, wait, I need my son! Draco!"

x-x-x-x-x-x

_Wake up I'm pounding on the door_

_I'm not the man I was before_

_Where the hell are you_

_When I need you_

_Wake up I'm pounding on the door_

_I won't hurt you anymore_

_Where the hell are you_

_When I need you_

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Narcissa, love," said Lucius when she came. "Do not bribe them to let me free. I'm doing this for you. I'm protecting you and Draco."

"How?" she asked him coldly, "By protecting yourself?" she let out a bitter laugh as she continued, "God, Lucius, you're still the same selfish sonofabitch I married, aren't you?"

"No!" said Lucius. "Narcissa… Cissy, please believe me. I'm doing this for you and Draco."

"Draco's following in your footsteps," she said bitterly. "He's on the road to hell, Lucius. You call that protecting my son?"

"Our son," said Lucius. "Draco is _our_ son!"

"You never cared about him before," she said, "so why should I believe you now?"

"Narcissa, _please_," he said, futilely as she walked out of the cell and the cell door clanged shut.

x-x-x-x-x-x

_I'm not angry all the time_

_You push me down, at least you try_

_Until we see eye to eye_

_I don't want you_

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Draco has agreed to complete the mission for you." It was Snape, he was standing out side the bars of the cell. He did not dare go inside to see Lucius.

"He can't! I don't want him to," said Lucius.

"I was under the impression," said Snape, "that you wanted him to. Draco, of course, only desires to make you proud."

Lucius sat there, alone.

Draco was going to die because of him. The last thing he'd done to his son was hit him. Lucius shook his head blankly. Draco couldn't – why?

It suddenly hit Lucius that he had not been the best parent. _What did I do wrong to deserve a son like you?_ He'd once asked a three-year-old Draco.

Now Draco was off to try and make him proud.

"Oh, God," Lucius whispered, "_no_."

x-x-x-x-x-x

_It took so long to see_

_You walked away from me_

_When I need you_

x-x-x-x-x-x

Narcissa had fled. The word came by owl and there was no way of contacting his wife. Lucius slammed his fist against the wall. He wanted to tell her… he'd loved her. He needed her – he wanted her.

_I am only staying with you because Malfoys never divorce…_

Oh, God.

Lucius broke down. He needed his wife.

x-x-x-x-x-x

_Wake up I'm pounding on the door_

_I'm not the man I was before_

_Where the hell are you_

_When I need you_

_Wake up I'm pounding on the door_

_I won't hurt you anymore_

_Where the hell are you_

_When I need you_

x-x-x-x-x-x

Lucius stared disbelievingly at the news report of the Daily Prophet. Snape was convicted with the murder of Albus Dumbledore.

Draco had failed.

His son was going to die…

Lucius shook his head. He tried to reach Draco – he needed to reach him. He needed to tell him that he knew he'd tried… to beg for forgiveness… tell him that he loved him –

But Draco was no where to be found. He'd vanished and Lucius thought he would never see him again. He would never hear the words, "Son, I am proud of you," fall from Lucius's lips. He was going to die.

"What did I do," Lucius whispered wretchedly, "to deserve this?"

x-x-x-x-x-x

_It took so long to see_

_You walked away from me_

_When I need you_

x-x-x-x-x-x

Narcissa was gone. No one knew where. She had disappeared completely… when Lucius needed to talk to her the most. He didn't want to die alone.

x-x-x-x-x

_Wake up I'm pounding on the door_

_I'm not the man I was before_

_Where the hell are you_

_When I need you_

_Wake up I'm pounding on the door_

_I won't hurt you anymore_

_Where the hell are you_

_When I need you_

x-x-x-x-x-x

Lucius broke out of prison and stormed into Malfoy Manor. He looked for Narcissa… for Draco, but neither of them were there. The Manor was empty – dust was layered on the floors and the Manor was utterly silent. Lucius looked around. There was nothing left.

He'd done his best and he had failed… he had pushed them away.

"Well," he said to the empty halls, "the least I can do is try to find you… I need you…"

* * *

A/N: Yeah… a bit depressing. It's a one shot… songfic, mainly written because I was bored. 

**Citation/Disclaimer(s)/Reference:**

1. All Lyrics are from Wake Up by Three days Grace


End file.
